


Prisoner

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Discipline, M/M, Mind Control, S&M, Serial: s067 Frontier in Space, Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11th Doctor finds himself the prisoner of Delgado Master when he makes an unfortunate trip back in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

"Well, well, Doctor, isn't this a pleasant surprise?" a familiar voice sneered as it stroked it's beard and looked at the young man in his grasp.

The Doctor had vowed that he wouldn't take a trip back in time but with Amy and Rory on honeymoon, he needed something to occupy his mind. Visiting the Master was the last thing he should've done.

"Mmmph," was the only response the Doctor could offer for the Master had used the finest of silk scarves to silence the chatty Doctor.

He had not been so generous with his choice of restraints as crude handcuffs had bound the Doctor's wrists tightly behind his back. The Doctor had been stripped down to his boxers and several ropes had looped around his waist tightly, destined to leave marks for weeks.

The ropes then hung from a ceiling and the Doctor found himself being swung from side to side for the Master's amusement. Each time he came near the Master, he was whipped for his sins with the crudest of whips, making him hiss through the gag and leaving impressive welts across his chest, legs and arms for good measure as the Master made sure to get everywhere.

The whipping continued for quite a bit, enough for the hisses to generate tears, tears which made the Master smile over and over again.

"I always knew you were lying when you said you didn't like to be tied down or even up," the Master smiled as he dropped the whip to the floor and caught the Doctor in his arms, steadying him still to examine him. "Didn't I?"

The Doctor looked at the Master, his eyes begging for mercy with a flush of anger, confusion and shame underneath them. He wanted this to stop and yet he didn't.

"Didn't I?" the Master asked again. When the Doctor didn't nod for confirmation, the Master delivered a punishing smack to his chest, making the Doctor really hiss in pain.

The Doctor shrieked, tears intensifying all over again as the Master then squeezed the younger looking Time Lord's cock, whilst ripping the Doctor's boxers off him. He was completely naked now.

The Doctor made some muffled gasps and squeals as the Master took the whip to his arse a couple of more times but still he wouldn't nod. Wouldn't give the Master the confirmation he needed and the whipping continued for the best part of a half hour, moving from the Doctor's arse to all over his body as the Master's patience decreased.

When the Master stopped and stared at the Doctor one more time, the Doctor's face was a state of sweat and tears. Annoyed, the Master yanked the gag out of the Doctor's mouth.

"Now will you admit it?" the Master's tone was sharp, warning.

"Please," the Doctor mumbled. "I just came, came to see you -"

The Master silenced the last bits of that sentence with a powerful kiss, tasting all of the young Doctor as he possibly could in that moment.

"Beautiful," the Master approved, stroking the young looking Doctor's face, fingering his hair. "But still insolent. Not to worry, that can be soon fixed."

"Master?" the Doctor gasped as the gag was tightened over his mouth again.

"I'll be back in an hour," the Master smirked at his captive. "By then, I hope you know what you have to say to me, Doctor."

The Doctor watched as the Master then left the room, turning off the light and leaving him in darkness. Whether he liked it or not, it was going to be a while before he got out of this bind.


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours had passed since the Master had given him a chance to think about what was needed to be said and the Doctor wondered – had I been forgotten?

A chance would almost be a fine thing but it was clear that the Master was either busy or making him sweat but the Doctor was almost assured that he was not forgotten. The Master would never forget him. That was a fact that the Doctor was confident of. Unfortunately it also wasn’t an entirely comforting one.

The Doctor twisted and wriggled in the tightly bound ropes and tried to find some loosening in the crude hand restraints but neither were going to give. Even the silk cloth used to gag him was so tight around his mouth, he was lucky it didn’t cut the side of it. It was also during this struggle that he found himself doing something desperate. He made noise. No, he made a lot of noise.

Swinging in his restraints, he could only hit the wall of his cell and he kicked it at that. The door was too far away and he didn’t hold back in muffling strangled whimpers of help, calling out to the other Time Lord, clamouring for attention.

Carrying this on for a few minutes, he finally got the attention that he had yearned for but it wasn’t from the Master. An Ogron stood at the now opened door, and looked at the Doctor gruffly. The Doctor eyed the oafish creature as it came forward and produced a knife.

Fearing that the creature was going to try and kill him, the Doctor instinctively pushed himself against the wall but the Ogron laughed and caught him by the hair, dragging him forward.

“Stupid, Doctor,” the Ogron snorted as the knife was used to cut the ropes around the Time Lord’s waist. The Doctor fell into a heap and the Ogron threw him over his back, slapping the Doctor’s arse, aggravating the soreness of the whip previous work there, causing the Doctor to yelp.

The Master looked all over the main quarters of Harlow 17, the space station that he had taken over and laughed to himself. These stupid humans were so easily fooled. Instigate one measly Dalek, effectively kill it and then watch as the gushing apes hailed him a hero. It was literally like stealing candy from a baby.

The Master had intended then to round up an army of these misguided apes and send them to UNIT HQ, enough of them to distract the Brigadier’s men and Miss Grant while he had some one on one time with the Doctor. He never expected that the Doctor would come to him. Okay, so the young man wasn’t his Doctor but he was young and beautiful and easy for the taking.

Almost as if on cue, the Master turned around to see that the Ogron had entered the room with the Doctor in tow.

“Put him on the bed,” the Master ordered the Ogron as the Doctor was casually tossed on the king size bed like a ragdoll. He groaned a second time in pain, more sores aggravated and the Master smirked at him.

“Don’t tell me you’ve gotten sensitive in that body of yours.”

The Doctor glared at him as the Master walked over and removed the gag from his mouth, letting it drape down on his neck.

“I believe you have something to say to me,” the Master smiled as he got the Doctor to sit on the bed with his feet firmly down on the ground.

“I was promised tea,” the Doctor returned tartly as the Master slapped him for his insolence. “Where am I?”

“You don’t know?” the Master asked in a tone of amusement. “Now there’s a first. Usually when you blunder into a situation, you have some awareness of it. Decided to go in blind this time, did you?”

“Something like that,” the Doctor muttered.

“You didn’t come to see me, did you?” the Master said as a statement rather than a question. “Still, what a pleasant surprise. I was only thinking of you the other day.”

“Is that why I’m in handcuffs?”

“Do you really think I’d let you walk free, Doctor?” the Master glanced at him and then noticed that the Doctor was staring at something.

It was his own clothes. The tweed jacket, pink shirt, red bow tie, black pants and boots all hanging there. Even the socks. The underwear had already been destroyed by the Master hours ago.

“Interesting choice of attire, Doctor,” the Master mused. “You body gets younger but your dress sense is seemingly antiquated. Looks good on you.”

“Don’t,” the Doctor warned him.

“Looks a lot better off you,” the Master sneered, touching up the younger looking Doctor, stroking his chest with one hand while another grazed his thigh.

“I mean it,” the Doctor flinched but the Master left hand grabbed the Doctor by the hair while his right one delved into a pocket and produced something else. The Doctor swallowed a gulp.

“Stop me,” the Master challenged as the nipple clamps he produced were now being fastened on the Doctor’s nipples. 

“Ow, don’t you -”

The Doctor made a quick yelp when both were applied and the Master stood up, using the chain on the clamps to make the Doctor do the same.

“Here’s what going to happen, Doctor,” the Master smiled. “For the foreseeable future, you are in my custody. Don’t bother to think that anyone on this ship gives a damn about you because I assure you that they don’t.”

“You can’t just keep me here,” the Doctor tried to struggle but every time he moved, he felt like was being ripped apart. “I won’t let you.”

“The choice is scarcely yours,” the Master smiled as he dragged the Doctor away. “But if you co-operate, I assure you things will get interesting. Even more so if you don’t.”

The Doctor frowned as the Master then dragged him around before slamming him into a wall.

“Now what do you say?”

The Doctor looked at the other Time Lord holding him captive and realised that he didn’t have a choice. He would have to say those two words and grudgingly, he did.

“I submit.”

The Master chuckled in approval. “Now that wasn’t so hard now was it?”

Before the Doctor could say anything else, the Master pressed his lips against his, pinning him to the wall and tasting the helpless Doctor all over again.


End file.
